Mythomagic and New Friends
by oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo
Summary: Simon drags Clary to a comic book store in the middle of the night after a hunt to get a mythomagic figurine. While waiting she meets a suspicious looking boy who is also waiting in line. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear the store will open in an hour." Simon and Clary stood in a line at a comic book store in Midtown. They were both dressed in gear and armed, Simon with a bow and arrows and Clary with her sword, Heosphoros.

"That's what you said _three _hours ago."

"Yeah but… now I mean it." Clary let out an exasperated moan. After Simon officially Ascended, he and Clary became _parabatai _and had been Shadowhunting together ever since. They had arrived at the comic book store in the middle of the night after a hunt and Simon had convinced her it was important.

And now Clary was becoming extremely bored and annoyed. "Tell me what we're doing here."

Simon sighed at her demand and continued to stare at the door as if his intense gaze would force it open. Clary pouted when she didn't get an answer. She put her back against the store's window and heard paper crinkle behind her. She turned around and pulled the paper off the window to read it.

"Are we here for an 'ultra rare Mythomagic figurine,'" Clary read with false excitement. "If we were here for your doll thing you should've just said so."

Simon snatched the poster from her hand "_It's not a doll. _It is a figurine there's a huge difference. _This_," he said while pointing at the image on the poster, "Is a limited edition Mythomagic figurine that no one thought existed, the Chimera. There are only a few of these in existence and this shop has _all _of them," Simon continued his speech but Clary tuned him out and stole a glance at the boy who was in front of them, they were second in line only to him. Anyone could tell that he was really skinny by the way him sweatshirt was hanging off him and his black jeans tucked into his boots looked really baggy, the hood of his sweatshirt covered his eyes but she could still see he was really pale. But what had peaked her interest about him is it was like he radiated an aura of power and the sword he carried at his waist had the same feeling. Like a warning not to come near him, what was a person like him doing there?

"Do you see what I'm saying, Clary?"

Her attentioned snapped back to Simon, "Huh, what? What were you saying?"

Simon threw his hands up in exasperation "Nevermind." he said in sad tone. Clary was going to say something nice to him like 'Suck it up.' to cheer him up but then she heard the jingling of keys. She turn her head to see a worker unlocking the shop, "The store will be opening in 10 minutes." he said in a monotone voice and immediately closed the door behind himself. Now the geeks in line were all bustling in hushed excitement. Simon himself was practically jumping up and down, but Clary was still focused the boy in front of them. There was almost no difference in his manner than before, except for his body being turned towards the door.

"Hey, don't you think there's something off about that kid?"

"What?" Simon was still bouncing with excitement.

"Something that's a little weird about him. You know, that kid in front of us?" But he had stopped listening and continued to spout facts about Mythomagic. Clary sighed and tried to wish away the 10 long minutes.

"How can there not be any left?" Simon shrieked as he searched the store. There were a few others still left in the store after they all stampeded through it. Those few still hoped to find an extra figurine lying around. But instead of helping Simon, Clary was keeping a close eye on the boy in black. Now he was up by the cash register buying something as quickly as possible. Once he left Clary pulled Simon towards the exit.

"What are you-" Clary put her hand over his mouth to silence him and pointed towards the boy in black, who was making his way down the sidewalk. Simon nodded as if he understood her plans.

She removed her hand to let him speak, "Oh, I see. You think he has the Chimera. Good thinking!" Simon then grab her led her towards the alley the boy in black turned into.

"Wait." she spoke and then pulled out her _stele_ and drew the _glamour_ rune on Simon and one on herself. Then they both crept into the alley and saw the boy in black talking to someone who seemed to be the exact opposite of him. He stood taller than the boy and had bright blond hair and a surfer's tan and build. He had a bow in his hand and a bundle of arrows strapped to his back, much like Simon. He also appeared to be yelling at the boy in black.

"Nico, what were you thinking. Wait, that's it you weren't thinking."

"I was _thinking_ I needed some fresh air after being locked in that cabin for 2 days."

"Yes, 2 days. You were supposed to be under my supervision for _3 days, _doctor's orders. And since when have you liked fresh air."

"I've always liked fresh air. You should get some too, Will. Children of Apollo shouldn't be stuck inside all day." Nico was genuinely concerned. Will, being the head of the Apollo cabin, had been working nonstop to patch up injured demigods.

Will's expression softened "Thanks for your concern Nico, I've been so stressed lately." he grabbed Nico's hand and they both blushed, "But we should really get back to camp, your injuries won't get any-" Suddenly he stopped talking and looked behind him. Nico turned to see to people hiding at the edge of the alley, Nico recognized them as the people standing behind him in line at the comic book store. A petite girl with red hair and almost as many freckles as Rachel Elizabeth Dare and a lanky looking guy with a mop of brown hair and a pair of glasses at the bridge of his nose. Both teens looked behind them, to see what we were staring at.

The Shadowhunters looked behind themselves and saw nothing worthwhile to stare at.

"What do you think they're staring at?" Clary hissed at Simon, who just shrugged.

"You. We're staring at you." Will spoke up after a long silence.

Both teens jumped with a start, "How can you see us?" Simon said.

"Well, you're kind of standing right in front of us." Nico said as he narrowed his eyes at them. And they were very close to them. The 4 teens were easing themselves towards each other, while making a reach for their respective weapons. Will and Simon reached for their bows and Clary and Nico reached for their swords. The tension was thick and both groups could sense something dangerous about the other.

But before either of them could attack a loud roar was heard above them. All the teens looked up to find a terrifying looking beast. It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a tail with a snake head at the end. It was a Chimera.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little short, sorry. i think this will be a 3 chapter story instead of 2, I think its going well since I haven't gotten any hate. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Clary looked up at the beast with a horrified expression. She turned back to the other boys, but only Will was sharing an equally horrified look. Nico and Simon looked at the creature with excitement. Will seemed to have seen them too because he and Clary met eyes in disbelief.<p>

"It's a Chimera!" Both boys scream in unison.

"Yeah, we know that. Does your card game say how to kill it?" Both boys looked at Will and shook their heads.

"I don't I have that card," Nico said to Will, "What makes you think that I would have the card if I don't have the figurine?"

"You have the figurine now, don't you? Does it say anything?"

"So you do have the figurine!" Simon's attention snapped to the arguing demigods, "I swear I'll pay you anything for it!"

"Guys, I don't think we have much time to worry about your little action figure." Clary pointed at the Chimera which was now right in front of them. The beast lunged at Nico, it was so fast he didn't have time to react, he was pushed out of the alley into the street. As the rest of the teens ran out to help him they saw (and heard) cars stopped in the middle of road and people fleeing from them and screaming: "Lion!" Will notched an arrow and shot the Chimera in its goat leg and it roared in pain and backed off of Nico.

"Hold him off!" Will said as he ran towards Nico as Simon shot arrows at the Chimera. Nico didn't look too bad if you didn't count the angry red scratch across his cheek.

Nico turned towards the Shadowhunters, "We've gotta lead him away from here, there's too many people." Simon looked up at him for a split second and the Chimera pounced on him. But Clary moved in front of him just in time to slash the monster across its face, it roared again. All the teens exchanged a look of agreement and took off running. As they ran they could feel the

beast's breath of fire nipping at their heels.

Clary suddenly recalled the legend of the Chimera and how it was defeated. A hero named Bellerophon who killed the it by shoving a lead ball down its throat. It melted when the monster had breathed fire and it suffocated it. But people don't usually leave led balls lying around anymore. Was there anything that could substitute lead?

There was a fresh breath of fire that came a little too close to searing off Will's sneakers. He may be a child of the sun god but he really liked not dying in fiery flames of a goat-lion-snake thing. He also, despite popular belief, wasn't stupid. The guys they were running with aren't completely human, something about them is dangerous. But there's something much more dangerous about that Chimera so they would have to team up.

Will, running just as fast, grabbed Clary's arm, "Turn here!" he screamed loud enough so they could all hear him. The Chimera, lost in the confusion of traffic, didn't see them turn into a different busy street. It continued to search as the 4 teens took a moment rest.

"What...what are… you guys?" Nico asked. While Will and him were panting as they tried to catch their breath, Clary and Simon barely looked winded.

"Funny I was gonna ask you the same question." Clary said, "But I think I already have my answer, half-bloods."

Simon gave Clary a surprised look, "There's no way! We learned in the academy that there's no way greek gods exist."

"That's what I thought but a Chimera is a greek _monster. _Slayed by the son of Poseidon, Bellerophon. He was a demigod and attracted the monster, just like these guys."

Simon tried to argue, "But-"

"No she's right.' Will said as he stood up, "We're demigods and we know you're Nephilim."

"We do?"

"Yes, Nico, we do. That's the only thing that explains your weird marks. I remember meeting some on one of my first quest, they slayed a monster I couldn't. They must've thought I was a mortal that could see through the mist.

He looked Clary straight in the eye, "I don't know if we should trust you but there's fire breathing, poison spitting, immensely strong monster out there. And we all know how to do one thing," Will took out his bow and notched an arrow, "Slay a beast. So we've gotta work together."

Clary smiled a little, "Agreed, but I don't think we have to fight it head on." She gestured for Simon and Nico to come over, "I've got a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took me forever to update. This chapter ended up being twice as long as the first, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

* * *

><p>Simon was a little scared when Clary announced that she had a plan. But then he realized that he should have been completely terrified if Clary had a plan. At this moment he and Nico were running at the fastest speed possible from the Chimera. It decided to refrain from breathing fire and had its snake tail spitting acid, that burned right through the concrete, at them.<p>

"How much farther?" Nico yelled at him.

"The store 's at the next turn I'll tell you when." Simon screamed back. 'Why are we running to a store?' you ask. Well, it's another part of Clary's insane plan. A plan that Simon we pretty sure would never work and would result in a lot of pain and death.

"Turn right... HERE!" Nico and Simon made an extremely sharp turn and continued running at full speed into a Walmart. Yes, Walmart. Don't question it, the Walmart part was Will's idea. Clary thought Toys R Us would've been better.

"NOW!" Nico screamed above the roar of the Chimera. Clary and Will, standing on either side of the entrance, pulled a rope up in front of the entrance. Just in time for the Chimera, which was running at top speed, to trip over it and ungracefully fall to the floor.

While the monster was dazed from its fall, the demigods and Shadowhunters entered the toy aisle of the store.

"Okay Simon." Clary ordered, "Go draw its fire."

Simon then gave Clary a look as if she were insane. Nico thought, that she might actually be insane, since it seemed like she was trying to kill them all. Clary gave Simon a more firm look. Simon sighed in defeat and ran out of the aisle and started firing arrows. Clary then turned to the

half-bloods and handed them both water guns.

"We need to start filling these up."

"Filling them with what?" Will asked her.

Clary reached behind her small body and shove 2 jugs of distilled water towards them, "With this." she said. Nico and Will did what they were told and filled them with water. Nico didn't want to disobey Clary anyway. He respected her because she reminded him of another warrior. Biggest difference was Clary wasn't a Roman praetor with a magical cape.

When the guns were filled Clary ventured to the other side of the aisle. "What are you gonna do?" Nico asked her.

Clary turned to look at him, "The most dangerous part."

Simon found himself slightly worried about his _parabatai_. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself. Clary proved many times that she kill men twice her size with various weapons (Shadowhunter training is intense). Simon decided to stop thinking about Clary and worry about the task at hand. The Chimera was spitting poison _and_ breathing fire while also knocking down shelves and maiming products. Just before Clary left he heard her tell Will and Nico to specifically aim for the mouth, so that's what they were doing. Or are at least _attempting_, despite being huge the Chimera moved _fast_. Unbelievable fast. Simon tried to distract it by shooting arrows but it seemed so focused on the 2 demigods. It was probably because they were _demigods. _Monsters were attracted to demigods while _demons _were attracted to anything that breathes, humans included. The Chimera didn't give Simon a second glance unless he shot arrows at it. That's what gave Simon a brilliant idea.

"Hey Will, throw me your gun!"

"What? No!"

"Just do it!" So Will slid his water gun over to Simon. That Chimera saw that Will lost his weapon of mass destruction and went for the kill. But Simon, being as awesome as he is, rolled right in front of the monster just as it was going to roar and shot it in the mouth. Since the beast wasn't expecting the cool water to be shot down its throat, it opened and closed its mouth over and over again, as if it wanted to cough the water out. Nico took this chance to shoot it in its mouth again. Now the Chimera was rolling around on the floor while unhinging its jaw.

The boys moved behind a large shelf to shield themselves from the monster's poison, Simon looked at the demigods, "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

Nico shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe it only likes the taste of the blood of my comrades."

"Guy, where's Clary?" Simon and Nico both shrugged at the son of Apollo and looked around for the red headed girl. Simon was about get out from behind the shelf to look for his _parabatai_ when a glob of poison shot by him so close that he feel the heated acid on his face. He immediately sat back down and poked his head around the shelf slowly to see the Chimera standing up again. It was trying to breathe fire all that came out of its mouth was puffs of smoke.

"Well, I guess Clary was smart enough to know how to stop the fire, but not smart enough to get back here on time." Will said.

"Hey," Simon felt the need to defend his _parabatai's_ honor, "She'll get here soon, I know it." Simon knew what he said was true but he had no idea if they could stay alive long enough for that. He could hear the monster's rapid breathing and knew it was getting closer to them. But demigods were already getting ready to defend themselves while Simon prayed for a distraction.

And right when it seemed like the Chimera was going to pounce they heard a voice yell: "Hey big ugly goat-lion thing, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"There can only be one person who's taunting is that bad!" Simon turned around and saw his _parabatai_ facing off with the beast by herself. She impressively holding her own. Clary has always been a great swordswoman according to Jace and she got even better when she got the Morgenstern sword. But she kept getting pushed back and slashed in different areas. Then, Simon noticed that she was only using one hand. She was hiding something behind her back. Suddenly Simon and Clary met eyes and silent words were exchanged between them. He was up in a seconds with an arrow notched, ready to defend his _parabatai_.

Nico watched Simon get up to help Clary and looked at Will. They silently agreed that they should get up to help they the Shadowhunters. Both boys stood up slowly as to not catch the monsters attention, but of course it was more attracted to half-bloods than Shadowhunters. Upon catching the scent of the demigods it left Clary alone and made a beeline for them. Will rolled to the other side to avoid its stampede but Nico wasn't as quick. But he _was _quick enough to jam his sword in the monster's mouth to avoid its bite. He realized that it was a bad idea to trap the both of them together when the monster raised its snake tail to spit poison at him. He braced himself to be hit by the acid, but it didn't happen. He then saw that Clary stabbed the monster in the back and it roared in pain, releasing his sword. Nico went around the monster and behind Clary.

Then Nico saw it.

A red rubber ball, the kind kids played four squares with. Clary was holding it behind her back. Nico stood with an expression of wonderment in how the Shadowhunter girl had risked getting clawed to death by a lion-snake-goat thing to protect a rubber ball.

Clary turned towards him, "What are you doing?" she yelled at him, "Back up!"

Nico did what he was told and backed away to where Simon was standing with Will.

"What are you doing?" it was funny how he asked the same thing as his _parabatai_, Nico thought. He held Simon back with his arm in front of him, "She said to back up, so I did that."

Before Simon could argue they heard something metallic clang near them. The boys looked down and saw Clary's sword, Heosphoros, at their feet. She had pulled it out and threw it towards them. They all looked up and watched the Chimera turned to face Clary, who now held the ball with both hands. The Chimera looked more angry than ever and looked straight at Clary. And then it roared.

Clary pulled her sword out of the beast and waited for it to face her. She then slid her treasured sword towards the arguing boys so she could get a better grasp of the ball. Everything was going well so far, if you could call the destruction of Walmart 'well'. Clary's part was the hardest and would most likely result in her death and the death of her friends too. She took a deep breath and felt like everything was in slow motion.

She saw the Chimera slowly turn its large body towards her and she heard Simon's voice scream her name. The Chimera was taking a deep breath and unhinging its jaw to breathe fire. Clary then saw her chance and shoved the rubber ball down its throat. Just as Bellerophon did with the ball of lead when he first killed the Chimera. Minus the spear part, of course. When Clary could stuff the ball as far into its mouth as she could, she pulled her arms out and backed away from the monster. She watched as the Chimera (could finally) breathe fire. Its breath melted the ball in an instant leaving the gooey red rubber stuck in its throat. Clary could hear it cough and sputter as it suffocated. Clary was expecting the monster to turn into black ichor and fold into itself and return to the demon world. But it did the exact opposite. Once the beast stopped struggling it exploded into dust that rained down on the demigods and Shadowhunters.

Clary turned towards the dust cover demigods and her _parabatai_ and smiled. Suddenly they all burst into cheers of happiness. Simon hugged her and checked her for wounds. As far as she knew all she had was a bite on her arm and Nico had a scratch across his cheek, but besides that they were all unscathed. Clary glanced behind Simon to make sure Nico and Will were all right and her eyes widened. The half-bloods were locked in a tight embrace and _kissing_.

Simon could tell she was judging them and elbow her, "I haven't you heard the saying 'opposites attract'?"

"Yeah, but they're like _completely_ different. Like worlds apart."

"Don't rain on their parade, okay." Clary took Simon's advice and didn't say anything for a while. Then she started getting worried the boys would run out of air.

She cleared her throat, "Shouldn't we, you know, get going?" Both boys quickly split and went red from head to toe.

Will shook off his blush and nodded while Nico tried to recover. He was going to say something when they heard a voice: "Hey you rotten kids ruined the store." a man wearing a Walmart blue vest yelled at them, "You're gonna have to pay for this." So naturally the teens booked it and left the Walmart as fast as their legs could take them.

The sun was high in the sky when the teens said goodbye to each other. Simon finally had a chance to read Will's bright orange shirt. It read: 'Camp Half-Blood' in black letters with a pegasus on it.

He pointed at his shirt, "Maybe we should visit you at your camp thing one day."

Will smiled at him, "If you can find. Maybe we should come by your Institute thing?"

"If you can get Ms. Maryse to let you in." Both boys smile at each other.

While they said their goodbyes Clary hugged Nico, who hugged her back with a surprised look on his face, "Don't let that injury get any worse, 'kay." she said as she pointed a t his cheek.

"Same to you." he poked her arm. Clary winced slightly but smiled at him.

Nico turned towards Simon, "Oh, and here." He pulled the Chimera figurine out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"You're really letting me have this?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Nico seemed so nonchalant about it but Simon knew it really mattered to him.

Finally demigods gave them both one more smile and did one last unexpected thing. They took each other's hands and walked into the shadow of a tree. Both Shadowhunters started at the shadow for a second and broke into laughter. They then turned away from the tree and headed for the Institute.

On their way back to the back to the Institute Simon and Clary walked on a crowded sidewalk. They decided not to use _glamours _so they were getting a lot of weird stares.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Clary asked Simon

"I don't know maybe one day. Or maybe we'll run into other half-bloods or something." just as he was saying that Simon walked straight into someone. They both crashed into each other and fell to the ground. Simon looked up and everything was blurry.

"Sorry, my bad. Kind of crashed into you there." the guy spoke so quickly he almost didn't catch it.

Simon then saw a blurry brown hand held out towards him and took it. The blurry guy helped him up. He (barely) saw a more delicate hand give him his glasses, once he put them on he could see a girl with hair the color of cinnamon who was holding the hand of the boy he bumped into. The boy had brown skin and curly dark hair, Simon took note that he had elf-like features.

They stared at each other for a second, then Clary elbowed him, "Um, no problem." He looked at the girl and straightened his glasses, "And thanks."

The couple started to walk away but the girl screamed something back at them, "Sorry, again!" she yelled.

Clary already started walking away but Simon stood there for a second and watched the pair leave, then he turned around.


End file.
